The present invention relates to an air rail externally mounted to a vehicle engine, the air rail comprising an elongated air passageway conduit for replacing complicated, ever changing embodiments of air compressor discharge tubes, governor lines, etc., simply and economically, with ports thereof being engageable in a simplified, economical manner, as well.